Halls That Connect Us
by IFellInLoveWithABandNamedR5
Summary: "Tunnel sounds to normal" "how bout the halls" "Yah that sounds good the halls that connect us" ITS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ITS GOING TO BE RATED T /R IN FURTHER CHAPTER


Halls That Connect Us

I don't own Austin and ally that's why it's fanfiction! (: if you recognize anything here I do not own it :D it contains cursing it may contain some PDA towards the end I WARNED YOU Also sorry if i messed up on somethings at the end of the story i was sorta in a rush so sorry!  
I Hope You Enjoy! This is my very first Fanfiction !

Ally's POV  
Hi my names Allyson but I prefer people calling me Ally Better I'm 20 and -*BAM*  
Hold on I hear something .  
"Hello anyone here" ..."Dad"..".." "Ell-"*BAM*

I hear something behind the book shelf ? That's strange I thought to myself I started moving the bookshelf as I moved it it was half way open when someone fell on top of me  
"AHHH!" "I'm so sorry it's just I found this it was connected to my home it's like a tunnel I don't know anyway I didn't know it lead to your house I'm sorry!"  
Wow this guy looks cocky  
"..Its okay..but now can you explain me how you found this tunnel? It's just really weird and even more weirder that it lead to your house to mine?""I thought the same..?""It's Allyson but I prefer to be called Ally and what's yours?""It's Austin nice to meet you""nice to meet you to now can you please explain to me how you found this?" I said pointing to the tunnel we were both still on the floor but we were both just sitting down

Austin's POV

"I was playing video games the new game Grand Theft Auto 5 just came out but I just got killed I got so pissed I through the controller and it hit the wall but it made a hole so I got up and sighed I checked the hole to see if it made lots of damage but something caught my eye I saw a stair case? That's odd I saw a string I was stepping on as I was picking up the string I pulled something up I turned around and saw that it opened something what looked like a tunnel? My curiosity got the best of me I got in the 'tunnel' and took the staircase that was there it was a LONG way let me tell you that as I was ready to give up When I saw something that seemed to look like a exit the odd thing was that once I turned the nob it didn't open I started pounding on the wall to see if anyone was there but then I felt someone walk towards so I just stayed quite while I catched my breath then I started pounding on the wall again FINALLY I thought once u saw someone opening the door? Or what ever it was I was so excited to get out I rushed out but I only found myself getting bumped into a pretty no wait more like beautiful brunette and I guess you now the rest so that ends up to why I'm here"  
She hugs me once I fish telling her what happened ? Not that I didn't like it's just odd  
"Uhh..."  
Ally's POV  
Aww did Austin really think I was beautiful ?! That's so sweet!

"I'm hugging you cause you called me beautiful and harshly anyone ever calls me y that"  
"We'll it's true , you deserve to be called beautiful everyday"  
"Aw thank you .."  
"Austin"  
"Thank you Austin" as I looked up at him I noticed how beautiful he is his bleach blonde hair that looks so perfect and his smile and look at his beautiful eyes "I do get that a lot" Austin said all cocky wait did I think out loud oh shit "sweet heart you gotta stop talking out loud but at least I know what you think of me" he smirked

damn that boy I knew it I was right when I said he looked cocky oh well since he's in my home Already might as well get to know him better so I started by asking him a question

"Since you already at my home might as well get to know you better so 20 questions?"  
"Sure"  
"so how old are you"  
"20 what about you beautiful"  
I buried my head in my hands trying to hide my blushing but I still quietly answered "20"  
"No need to be shy darling"  
I slowly rose up my head to look at him at he was just smiling at me ugh I just met this guy and I already have those gosh damn butterflies ugh  
"Your turn"i slowly whispered  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
I froze wait why would he want to know I'm just plain old ally "nope never did guys think I'm disgusting I guess.."  
"There stupid ally your beautiful no matter what other people say"  
"Thank you Austin.."  
"No problem sunshine"  
Gosh can this guy stop making me blush I thought as I buried my head in my hands again but I quickly looked up because it was my turn to ask him a question  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Yellow yours?"  
"Red but yellow is my third favorite color" I said as I smiled at him and he gladly returned the smile  
It was now Austin's turn to ask me a question  
"What's your favorite food?"  
"Pickles"  
"Mine are pancakes there WAYYY better than pickles"  
"Nuh uh"I said I scooted over closer  
"Uh huh"Austin said as he scooted even MORE closer  
"Pickles are better"I said my heart pounding so hard I was afraid he could hear it we where so close  
"Pancakes are" Austin said just one quick move forward and our lips would be touching but then I remembered I BERLLY MET HIM FOR GOSH SAKES I quickly went scooted back and so did Austin It was really awkward so he stood up and said "uh I got to go do you maybe wanna hangout sometime?"  
"Uh sure just come back through the tunnel i guess"  
"Okay bye darling"  
"Bye Austin" I said and I kissed him on the cheek I guess he was shocked and so was I as he said goodbye for the final time he left and I just sat there completely shocked, that tunnel hall connected us..

**IM NEW TO WRITTING FANFICTIONS SO THIS ONE MAY SUCK BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW ! **

**LOTS OF LOVE**

** - IFELLINLOVEWITHABANDNAMEDR5**


End file.
